Episode 9529 (8th August 2018)
Plot Seb and Emma search for Abi. Rana rushes to her dad's side at the hospital but Saira prevents her from seeing him. She discovers he's had a stroke. The Connors sign the papers and become the new owners of the Rovers. Jenny is excited at the thought of becoming landlady. Steve confesses to Tracy that Abi heard him badmouth her. Feeling partly responsible for her predicament, he joins the search party. Claire Manton asks Eileen to tell Abi not to lose faith and that the twins just need time. Gemma gets her job back at the kebab shop but on fewer hours than before. Johnny decides that having Liz working at the Rovers is too risky and tells Jenny she'll have to go as they're overstaffed. Geoff agrees to host a fundraiser for Jack at Speed Daal. Yasmeen isn't keen as she'll have Sally breathing down her neck. Steve sees Abi leaving the tram station and confiscates a bag of heroin from her before she takes any. Abi thinks there's no point in staying clean now that she's lost the twins for good. Steve tells her otherwise and shows that he understands what it means to lose a child by telling her about Ruairi. Johnny asks Liz to resign from the Rovers in a few weeks' time; it'd look suspicious if she left now. Liz refuses to do him any favours. Imran tells Rana that Hassan seemed off at the party. Rana believes he had the stroke earlier than assumed and that she'd have recognised the symptoms if she'd been at the party. She holds Saira responsible for his condition. Gemma and Henry find out who beat them to buying the Rovers. Jenny has just pulled her first pint in 25 years when Gemma bursts in and accuses her of stabbing her in the back. Steve makes Abi laugh to lift her spirits. Abi leans in and kisses him. They're interrupted by an oblivious Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - '' Back room, kitchen and hallway'' *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Corridors, Hassan Habeeb's room and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve gives Abi the benefit of his experience; and Saira bans Rana from attending Hassan's sickbed; while Gemma discovers Johnny and Jenny have bought the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes